This invention relates to an automatic film rewinder for rewinding films into a container for use with a developing machine before developing the film in the developing machine.
Since photographic films come in various sizes (110, 126, 135, etc.), they have to be rewound into a special magazine for use with a developing machine before developing them. Heretofore, such rewinding work has been carried out by putting both a film cartridge accommodating a film and the magazine in a black box, inserting both hands of an operator into the black box, and manually rewinding the film into the magazine.
Such rewinding work is extremely low in workability and efficiency, partly because such work has to be done manually, and partly because the operator cannot see the inside of the black box. Thus, it has been desired to automate this rewinding work.